Sea Fairy Cookie
Sea Fairy Cookie (sometimes called Sea Nymph Cookie) is an upcoming L-grade cookie. Currently (in Kakao), the cookie can be earned as a special reward from collecting 100 Flaming Hearts from Rainbow Mystery Boxes. Skill ''Warning: The following description is taken from a translation attempt of Sea Fairy Cookie's profile in KCR. Take it as you will.'' She will summon waves that will help to destroy obstacles and will create crystal sea jellies. Power+: Restores energy after colliding with an obstacle once. Description ''Warning: The following description is taken from a translation attempt of Sea Fairy Cookie's profile in KCR. Take it as you will.'' The Red Dragon's heat began to slightly melt the cold curse that was placed on the Sea Fairy. However, because of a bitter heart, her soul was frozen and not so easily melted. If it weren't for the cookies' warm hearts, she would have chosen to remain frozen forever. Now she is fighting against the Red Dragon with frost and water, and the Sea Fairy Cookie has become a strong reinforcement fighter alongside the cookies. Behind her endlessly flowing hair, her eyes are still sad, but she still stands up to fate with intensity. So as to not disappear, she never lets her sword leave her hand... Strategy Loading Messages Trivia * She is the 4th L Grade Cookie released in the game, and the 5th L Grade overall. The first was King Choco Drop. ** She is also the first L Grade released thus far that is not associated to any episode, as she requires Burning Hearts you can get from Rainbow Mystery Boxes in any episode and her Power + ability works in all episodes instead of being limited to one like King Choco Drop, Tiger Lily Cookie, Fire Spirit Cookie and Moonlight Cookie. ** Her Power+ is the first Power+ among the L-grades to not produce mystery boxes in any specific episode; instead she recovers energy after being hit by an obstacle. * It is likely that Sea Fairy Cookie is the Sea Fairy that Peppermint Cookie was referring to with regards to the legend of the Sea Fairy loving the moon. * As Moonlight Cookie is associated with the moon to the point of her being considered by many to be the very personification of the moon itself, it is speculated that Sea Fairy Cookie is in love with her. * In the last three floors of Tower of Frozen Waves, the background shows the Sea Fairy Cookie frozen while her hands are tilted upwards, being frozen while trying to reach the moon. * It is likely she used waves to try and reach the moon. The waves formed a tower when she was frozen - hence the creation of the Tower of the Frozen Waves. * She is the sixth Cookie in the game with an unique musical theme while running. The other Cookies are Rockstar Cookie, Mint Choco Cookie, Peach Cookie (during her Peachy Bo-Staff ability), Onion Cookie (during her Haunted House ability), and Macaron Cookie (during her Macaron March ability). ** She is the seventh Cookie to have their signature background music while their Skill is in use, the first six being the aforementioned Cookies as well as Adventurer Cookie. * It is also seen in the sprite sheet that when Sea Fairy Cookie drops her sword, she becomes frozen. This might mean that the sword is part of her life force, and if she loses it she will freeze permanently. * The Red Dragon that was referred to in the description might take reference to the dragon from Dragon's Valley in the Flaming Dragon's Nest. Gallery ch65.png|Sea Fairy Cookie's sprite sheet. ch65_effect.png|Sea Fairy Cookie's effects sprite sheet 1 ch65_effect1.png|Sea Fairy Cookie Effects Sprite Sheet 2 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming cookies Category:L-grade cookies Category:Female Category:Cookies with Power+